Olivine
Olivine is the newest character in the second film, "Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss 2: A New Generation," a newest member of the team, and a daughter of Romeo & Juliet's, she was a brave, kind, cute, sweet, intelligent, charming, and generous 7 year older Steller's sea lioness pup, she has a curly hair on top of her forehead, she also wears a pink headband on her head, she also wears a clam shell like pendent around her neck, and then, she was feeling better and well when she doesn't get hurt at all, she fights back against those enemies, like The Prince, The Shark, and sea creatures, she strangles The Prince right into his neck & throart very hard, and now, she rescues Princess Alicia. Olivine has a family like two siblings Lilliana & Daniel, parents Romeo & Juliet, grandfather Friar Lawrence, and aunt & uncles Benvolio, Mercutio, Abraham, Balthasar, Peterson, Samson, Gregory, Rosalyn, Paris, Tybalt, and Stellar, she has two pets catfish & dogfish, and she makes new friends with Benny, Nicholas, Stephanie, Sammy, Kissy, Princesses Alicia & Isabella, Prince Colby, King Coltrane, Queen Katherine, and the animals from around the world, like bears, panda bears, pigs, a tiger, crocodiles, seals, penguins, walruses, marlins, marmots, beavers, a porcupine, singing wolves, a singing coyote, monkeys, chimps, snake, ostriches, elephant seals, and dolphins. But she does not make friends with the other enemies, like the orca whales, the lions who were outsiders, and the polar bear, The Princess, The Prince, Sharky the shark, Professor Baxter, Bucky, Big Benny and the henchmen like tiger, bull, hammerhead, & mako sharks. She goes to school with her siblings to learn how to write, smart, think, and read anything what's right, and they get good grades on their report cards. On her birthday & thanksgiving, everyone from school to new crab band with violins, a viola, a cello, a bass guitar, a jazz guitar, a saxophone, a trumpet, a trombone, drums, and conga drums who were all celebrating. She was a good young pup who was been politely & kind after all. Plot: In the beginnig, Olivine was born in this coast, with her mother Juliet, and her father Romeo, when Olivine finally grows up to become a six year old part Montague & Capulet Steller's sea lioness pup, she had her siblings Lilliana & Daniel, and her pets catfish & dogfish. She is getting ready to go to school with her siblings on how to think, how to practice, how to smart, how to write, and how to read. She makes new found friends like Benny the crab, Nicholas the clownfish, Sammy the sea horse, and Stephanie the starfish, and now, Olivine ask them if they want it to play catch with, they said, "Yeah! And that's how we always wanted to play catch!" Then they all play catch together! When she got home from school, she has a report card, she opens it, and then, she just got As & Bs on her report card. After that, when Olivine was surprised that her parents Romeo & Juliet are having a hand(flipper) touch in marriage. Olivine puts her right hand(flipper) on top of Juliet's left hand(flipper), and then, Olivine puts her left hand(flipper) on top of Romeo's right hand(flipper), they were to see Olivine has already come home, she was asking them if they had a hand touch in marriage, they said yes, they've been married since when they're teenage kids, and so, she knows what it is when they're young, Olivine knows what it calls for, is a tickle hand(flipper) touch in marriage, she was licking, rubbing, tapping, and tickling their hand touch in marriage, Romeo and Juliet are giggling with a smile, and then, she was saying don't they worry about anything, she'll never let anything happen to them, besides, she loves them so much, they were saying is that they know, they love her too, and so, they kissed Olivine on each side of her forehead. And then, she giggled with a smile. And now, Olivine shows them her report card, is that she just got As & Bs on her report card. Romeo & Juliet are so proud of their daughter, and they hugged her, and so as Lilliana & Daniel, they've got As & Cs on their report cards, and now, they all hugged each other. And so, the next morning, today is Olivine's birthday & thanksgiving today, and everyone from school & to the newest crab band concert were invited to come & celebrated her birthday & thanksgiving day, they've brought special gifts, crab cakes, and thanksgiving food for Olivine and her birthday & thanksgiving, and now, olivine is turning a 7 year old pup, they all say, "Happy Birthday & Thanksgiving Olivine!" And so, Olivine was so delighted to have everyone come in here, and she says thank you! At home, Romeo & Juliet gave Olivine a special gift, a pendent with a magic clam shell, and so, she opens it, and then, she was surprised on what she had seen, is a titanic ballet with all Montague & Capulet families in it swimming around in front of it, Olivine was so delighted to see this entire creation, and so, she closes it. Olivine thinks that Romeo & Juliet are the most wonderful parents in the whole world. On the shore, somewhere out is a norther elephant seal princess who was lost, her name is Princess Alicia, she was lost, and she doesn't know where her family are, and so, she lays down to take a nap, and then, she felt fast a sleep. But she was been kidnapped by a black barracuda named, Bucky, he uses his cradle to kidnapped the princess, because he just got orders from, Professor Baxter the giant tiger shark who was criminal master mind. So it's up to Olivine, her siblings, pets & new friends to go out and rescue the fair northern elephant seal princess, but Olivine has to fight back, and choke & strangle the monstrous elephant seal prince right into his neck & throat very hard, who was a big major, ugly, nasty, mean, clumsy and selfish idiot, Olivine gets very, very, very angry & upset with that prince, and she tells him to get in time out because he is so grounded for the angry consequences, with a help of the princess who tells her prince to be apologize, and so, Olivine has to defend herself, her siblings, pets & new friends against these stupid clumsy sea creatures from titanic ballet, and Sharky the shark from shark island, and now she chokes & strangles that crazy ass seagull right into his neck & throat very hard. And now, she & the others had to watch out for the orcas, the East African lions, and the polar bear. Olivine & the others had to rescue Princess Alicia, with a big help of Romeo & Juliet, Benvolio, Mercutio, Friar Lawrence, Stellar, Abraham, Balthasar, Peterson, Samson, Gregory, Meghan, Lucy, Rosalyn, Paris, Tybalt, Kissy the kissing fish, and then, Princess Alicia's family like, Prince Colby, Princess Isabella, Queen Katherine, King Coltrane, and other northern elephant seals, and these animals from around the world like, Kodiak bears, giant panda bears, wild pigs, a Siberian tiger, saltwater crocodiles, Olympic marmots, American beavers, a North American porcupine, Arctic wolves, a coyote, spotted seals, striped marlins, and Pacific white-sided dolphins, the other animals in the cameo, (including emperor penguins, Pacific walruses, two ostriches, golden monkeys, chimpanzees, a sea snake, and other animals), they all fight back those henchmen like tiger, hammerhead, and mako sharks, and they arrest Professor Baxter, Bucky, and their gang into jail, Olivine did saved & rescued Princess Alicia, and she was safe & reuniting with her family, and they all celebrated. And so, Olivine, Lilliana, Daniel, Romeo & Juliet, and dogfish & catfish went home at last. She's been created by Coltrane Mnich She is voiced by Cameron Seely She screams very loudly when she gets scared & chased, but she doesn't get killed & hurt at all, just like Olivia Flaversham. She was singing these three songs, "Shall I ask you what I think of you? But you are so spoiled," “If the Water is clear,” and "Shadows of the night." Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Seals Category:Non-Disney Heroes